Embodiments of the present invention are directed to filtering data streams transmitted by a host device to a destination device. While data stream filtering has been performed in the past, a number of deficiencies and problems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to many of these identified problems are provided by various embodiments of the present invention, some examples of which are detailed herein.